


Natale on the road

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: A very Merry Mix-Up [5]
Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Band, Christmas, F/M, Love, Music, Romantico, Sentimentale, amicizia, friend, gruppo, natale, on the road, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: «Che cosa farai questo Natale?» a turno tutti i componenti della la band prendendo il telefono lessero quella domanda, prima di mettersi a ridere.«Caso o destino» concluse Stella nel suo messaggio.Era senza dubbio l’unico modo per attirare la loro attenzione perché… tutto era iniziato così.Sembrava un’innocente domanda, ma si parlava sempre di Stella e dei Lemonade Mouth; erano destinati a stare insieme ancor prima che lo decidessero loro.Erano famosi, ma quel gruppo di sei ragazzi aveva trascorso l’ultimo anno volando basso; forse qualcosa stava per cambiare.





	Natale on the road

 

  
  
  
  
  
   
“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”  
Prompt: **3 dicembre:** \- Obbligo: scrivi una flash nella sezione "Film". "Cosa farai questo Natale?". Lieto fine.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

«Che cosa farai questo Natale? Caso o destino»  
«L’hai letto?» domandò Wen a Olivia porgendole il telefono poco prima di lasciarle un dolce bacio sulle labbra, cosa che avvenne allo stesso tempo nel garage di Scott con Mo.  
Erano le due coppie ufficiali del gruppo, in quanto a Stella e Charlie… erano due spiriti liberi.  
«Lo sai, sarà una delle sue strambe idee» affermò di risposta Mo, ma mentre si sedeva sulle gambe di Scott, arrossì per il contatto con le sue mani.  
La loro vita era decisamente cambiata, ma c’era una cosa che non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Quel mattino, l’ultimo giorno di scuola prima delle vacanze tutti si ritrovarono nel seminterrato, nell’aula di detenzione.  
«La situazione è questa» disse Stella non appena entrò come un fulmine, facendo ridere tutti gli altri.  
«Che cosa hai combinato?» chiese Olivia alzando le sopracciglia, non permettendo all’amica di farla franca.  
La diretta interessata sorrise e tutti si ricordarono con chi stavano parlando, così le lasciarono la parola.  
«Il nostro album è pronto, dobbiamo solo aspettare l’ok della casa discografica, ma è la stessa che ci ha vietato di partecipare al mega concerto di Natale a Madison Square Garden per l’evento di beneficienza cui aderiscono numerosi cantanti e quindi io…» lasciò la frase in sospeso aspettando qualche risposta immediata, ma più guardava i volti dei suoi amici e più si rendeva conto che la ribelle di quel gruppo era proprio lei, così proseguì.  
«Ho promosso un evento pro bono. Stanno già distribuendo i volantini» concluse soddisfatta di se stessa.  
Quando nelle loro mani arrivò la locandina dell’evento le urla risuonarono ben oltre la stanza, ma lei era già scappata via.  
Il  giorno delle prove generali, nessuno di loro sembrava davvero intenzionato a partecipare.  
«Charlie dai il ritmo giusto. Mo, Scott finitela con le moine e Wen non cercare di fare colpo perché Olivia è già persa di suo» rimproverò tutti, ma sembrava la quiete prima della tempesta.  
«Sei tu che hai deciso di fare l’evento Natale on the road» la accusò Olivia.  
«E sempre tu hai deciso di non darci nessuna voce in capitolo» continuò Mo, ma alla fine le due ragazze furono interrotte da Stella.  
«Sapete che vi dico… andatevene al diavolo» e non appena finì di parlare, Wen iniziò a suonare e tutti gli altri lo seguirono, ricordando bene quella melodia.  
Non avevano bisogno di testo, spartiti o parole: era la loro canzone.  
I Lemonade Mouth erano nati per dar voce a chi non l'aveva e anche il giorno di Natale avrebbero continuato a farlo.  
«Siete pronti?» domandò Stella mentre gli altri si stringevano nei cappotti e, sorridenti, prendevano in mano i loro strumenti.  
«Buon Natale dai Lemonade Mouth» urlarono in sincronia i sei ragazzi mentre da ogni angolo arrivava gente per ascoltare il loro concerto pro bono.  
La scaletta era stata decisa con unanimità e dopo qualche dibattito, tutti concordavano con la canzone di chiusura. Oh happy day non doveva mancare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Eccomi di nuovo a pubblicar euna nuova storia stasera.  
L'ho scritta quasi una settimana fa, ma non riusciva a convincermi, oggi l'ho rivista e poi... puff era quello che volevo e come la volevo. Lo so, la pazzia di una che scrive si vede in momenti come questoXD  
Scherzi a parte.  
Ho rivisto questo film milioni di volte e, mi è successo la settimana scorsa che l'ho rivisto e poi dopo è uscito il prompt e... così mi sono detta perchè non scriverci su, perchè non dedicare a questo film per me meraviglioso e pieno di significato una piccola storia.  
Si capisce bene quali sono le mie coppie, anche se la mia OTP rimane Olivia e Wen, ma devo dire che adoro ogni singolo personaggio, anche Stella che sembra vivere in un mondo tutto suo ;)  
Non voglio dilungarmi molto, spero che questa piccola creatura vi sia piaciuta, che avete sorriso magari un pò e che, in qualche modo vi abbia fatto credere di aver visto una sorta di continuazione del film perchè... è ciò che ho percepito io scrivendola.  
  
Claire


End file.
